


Click, Click, Click

by darling_pet



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adult Magazine, Crushes, F/M, Hot, Jealousy, Modeling, One Shot, Photo Shoots, Playboy!Oliver, Reader-Insert, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Oliver Queen comes in for a photoshoot with Plaything, the adult entertainment magazine for which you model. Being a fan of the billionaire playboy, will you be able to compose yourself, especially when your colleague has her eye on him too?
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Reader, Oliver Queen & You, Oliver Queen/Reader, Oliver Queen/You
Kudos: 21





	Click, Click, Click

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story features playboy Oliver from before the shipwreck. I also wrote this with no specific character in mind, but Oliver really did seem to fit this story in the end! No smut, but still Hot

“Oliver Queen, on set! The star of the hour is in the house, folks!”

You have no idea why the sudden surge of jitters shocks you, but it does nonetheless. You weren’t like this an hour ago, nor yesterday, or last month when it was announced Oliver Queen would be the next heartthrob to grace the pages of _Plaything_ , the adult entertainment magazine for which you model. You model for its fashion pages, because, yes, believe it or not, fashion plays a significant part in the world of smutty magazines. Sometimes, you even get to keep the lingerie you’re photographed in if it suits your fancy. 

It’s like it wasn’t real - Oliver Queen gracing the inner folds of the magazine, the fact that he’s actually here. But now, merely hearing his name does something exhilarating to your body and your brain. This only makes you wonder how you’ll feel when you have to pose next to him in barely any clothes.

Upon hearing the call to the crew, you push everything you’re feeling down and lock it away. Professionalism is the key. There’s no way you can be fangirling around Oliver. It wouldn’t look good. For you or the company.

“So, you ready for the hunk?”

Your modelling partner in the photoshoot, Sugar, walks up beside you, _very_ much to your dismay. Even though this magazine in particular has done its part in contributing to empowering women’s sexuality and solidarity among each other, you _hate_ who you’ve been teamed up with for this shoot, solidarity be damned. She’s tried to undermine and embarrass you countless times before, and _you’ll_ be damned if she succeeds in ruining this for you.

“More than you know,” you respond, including a fake smile.

“Remember,” Sugar says, touching up her lipstick, “you can’t ask out the stars.”

“Ha, that’s rich coming from you.” She’s done worse than just ‘ask out the stars.’

In your periphery, the gliding body of the one and only Oliver Queen walks by, and both your and Sugar’s heads turn to follow him. God, he is glowing in that white robe covering whatever outfit (or lack thereof) they’ve put him in. What a man…

_Okay, keep cool._

It’s not like you’re going to be rubbing your hands all over his chest, feeling him up all over.

It’s also not like you’ve fantasized about this before.

Except you will, and you have.

The crew switches on the massive white lights aimed at the bedroom set – it’s nearing showtime. You feel you should introduce yourself to Oliver, seeing as you’ve yet to meet him officially. Only in your daydreams.

“Oliver, hey,” you start, catching his attention. You offer your name. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hi,” he says. “And it is _lovely_ to meet you.”

_BRB, swimming in the pools of those eyes…_

“Excited for today?”

“Excited, yeah, definitely,” he laughs a little. “A few nerves, but good nerves.”

Your hand moves on its own to rest on his arm, an innocent gesture.

“As long as they’re good ones,” you smile sweetly. He lights up a bit at that, and there’s something about the way he looks at you that makes you feel like you’re the only one in the room. But of course, Sugar has to reappear at this moment. Her arm slinks around his shoulders.

“We’re so glad you’re here with us today, Oliver,” she coos, “We’re going to have _so much_ fun together.”

As Sugar pulls Oliver with her evil claws, the three of you move towards the photoshoot set, wherein you find a massive bed adorned with zebra-print sheets and a couple moody and provocative pieces of art on the walls.

“Alright, everyone,” calls the photographer, “time to drop the robes. Let’s make some magic!”

Sugar is the first to drop her silk covering, now fully on display for Oliver to see. The wardrobe department put her in a pure white lingerie bodysuit and matching white knee-high boots. Yes, yes, she looks fantastic, which is why you didn’t want to be paired with her for this in the first place. You had hoped maybe it could have been just a one on one with Oliver… But no. The higher-ups wanted a threesome for the fashion pages.

“It’s what the public wants,” they said. And who are you to argue with that?

All eyes are on Sugar, which includes Oliver, and that sparks a new level of jealousy within you. Now you have to even the playing field. Luckily, wardrobe decked you out in something even better, even sexier in your opinion. You undo the belt of your own robe and let it pool to the floor, revealing your drop-dead outfit - a black teddy that frames your breasts magnificently, complete with stockings, a thigh-length garter belt and black heels.

If it weren’t for Sugar dragging Oliver closer to the bed, you think he would have stood there in place for an undetermined amount of time, unaware he was ogling you. Point to you…

Sugar helps Oliver undo his robe (as if he needed help, leave the poor guy alone), and this is when you finally get to see his outfit - just a black mesh top and black trunks, exceptionally form-fitting, and have buttons going up the front of them.

Now you’re the one that can’t look away.

The photographer directs you all to get settled on the bed, both of you girls on either side of Oliver. You think you might be the only one who sees his chest rise and fall as he takes a calming breath.

Lights, camera… action.

After the go-ahead, you lean in to touch his shoulder and nestle in around his ear. He smells amazing, first of all, and you decide to plant a kiss below his earlobe. Maybe playing with his hair would look good for a shot too. Not because your fingers have always wanted to feel what his hair is like or anything.

It’s incredibly soft, though.

“Great, ladies,” the photographer tells you and Sugar, “now both you start nibbling where you are. That alright, Oliver?”

“Yeah,” the specimen says.

This only makes you wonder where Sugar is situated, and with a glance, you see that she’s lifting Oliver’s shirt a bit and has the hem of his underwear in her teeth. Tamping down the fire, you do your own bit of teeth-work and play with his ear. Oliver’s eyes have closed now. These pics are going to be stellar.

“Let’s lift that shirt up some more, Oliver.”

With your teeth grazing your bottom lip, you do the honours and curl your fingers into his black mesh shirt and tug. A deadly smirk winds onto his lips. You half-wonder if he pulls that look out in his actual bedroom… You return his sexy smile as if you’re really sharing this playfully intimate scene. The clicks coming from the camera are nonstop, filling the room. Clickclickclick.

“Gorgeous, gorgeous. Oliver, you know what? Can you take off your top? Let’s show some more skin.”

As if he remembers there is indeed a camera and its operator present, Oliver sheds his shirt in one smooth motion over his head. He stares into your eyes, and you see a spark. Starling City’s very own playboy tosses the garment to the floor to reveal his chiselled abdominal muscles.

_Good Lord._

This really will be eye-opening for the public.

“Okay, (Y/N), get in there.”

You don’t have to be told twice. First, you let your hand rest on his chest and press your body against him. His arm snakes around behind you so that his hand falls to your waist. His fingers slide against the fabric of your black skimpy lingerie, but his warm palm is gracing the bare skin at your hip. Jesus, his hands are big. The fact that his other one is touching Sugar on his other side stirs the green-eyed monster inside you.

Definitely unprofessional.

Even though you don’t want to, you catch a glimpse of what Sugar is doing to him. _Gah._ She’s leaving lipstick-laden kisses to his pecs. _Not. Okay._

“Turn your body a little more to the camera, (Y/N),” the photographer tells you, so you comply.

But something truly miraculous happens.

Oliver moves his head a little closer to you, reaching a finger under your chin to get you to look back at him. It’s a good thing you don’t live within a cartoon because you’d be that character where their heart beats animatedly up through their chest. Your mouth opens a bit, and now he’s staring at your lips…

Sugar, on the other side of him, is doing her best to try to pull his attention back to her. She wants him to look at her the way he’s doing with you. She wants him to touch her, but it’s like she doesn’t exist to him.

“Yes, perfect!” the photographer shouts. “More of that! You know what…? Sugar, honey, can you step out for a second?”

Your eyes go wide, while his narrow at you. You’re alone. With Oliver Queen. Dead sexy Oliver Queen. All to yourself.

Dreams do come true.

That underwear he’s got on has your full attention again. Honestly, these should make for some great photos… You let your hand glide down to where his V-muscles disappear below the underwear and let it linger there a bit.

“That’s great, (Y/N). Why don’t you play with a button?” And so, you play with the first button with your thumb and forefinger. That’s as far as you planned to go.

With your fingers, that is…

You are sure to look into his eyes, he’s fully invested in this now, whether it’s now his photoshoot persona or otherwise. You want to see if he trusts you, and he gives the slightest nod.

Then it’s like something possesses you - you’re now bending down to his chest on display to tease his nipple with your tongue.

Heavens above, the noise that escapes those perfect lips. There has never been a more beautiful melody that has been heard in this world. And _you_ did that.

The next thing you know, you’re pinned to the zebra-print sheets with Oliver over top of you. Your chest is positively heaving, but yours is not the only one.

“Amazing, you two! I think that’s a wrap on Oliver Queen for _Plaything_! This is going to sell millions, go viral, you name it. All of it!”

_It’s over, already?_

_Please, no, can we just keep going?_

You clear your throat, and Oliver moves up off of you, helping you up in the process.

“Well, that was…” he starts.

“Wasn’t it?” you finish breathlessly. You both are now standing in this private bubble of unresolved sexual tension that you cannot act upon. _Just great. I’ll never see him again. I should just be thankful this happened._

“It was wonderful to work with you, Oliver.” You stick out your hand at a last-ditch effort for professionalism here. He’s kind enough to shake it. “What do you plan on doing next?”

The corner of his lip tugs upward slightly, and then he clears his throat.

“Oh, this and that,” he replies, “but more presently, I was thinking dinner. Care to join me?”

Somehow managing not to splutter nonsensical words, you manage to say, “I would love that.”

Loophole - _you_ didn’t ask him.

“Great. I’ll have a car pick us up.”

“If you could possibly have them-”

“Use the back entrance? Consider it done.” There’s that famously charming Oliver Queen smile… “See you soon?”

All you can do is nod. You hold your breath when Oliver leans in close and whispers in your ear, “Why don’t you leave that on under your clothes, hm?” and retreats with a wink.

Yup. This lingerie will be ruined before the night is over one way or another.


End file.
